Twilight's Blade
Info The Twilight's Blade is the magnificent edge by the Twilight's grasp: Shadow. An energy called the "Twilight Force" could give anyone such extreme power, and even possible control over the entire balance of good and evil. It was originally used to maintain peace within all beings. The force was also called the Caliburn on Erinn, whom was created by all the powers of the Deities, and could control all of Erinn. It was so unstable that not even mere mortals could hold onto it. Caliburn undergone a large number of transformations that could destablize it more, making it a threat, especially to the wrong hands. A thousand years ago, this Force was carried by the Milletians alongside with the Deities, and was kept out of Human and Fomor hands for their Greed. However, one disaster struck, as its bearer thought the force couldn't be safe in the Milletian's hands, so they all agreed to seal it away. Doing so, the Milletians sealed themselves as Stars, and one star, the Force's bearer, had such a powerful glow in the stars. When Shadow was born, the Deity Morrighan saw something shining in his heart. After seeing that, she realized it was the Twilight Force birthed upon Shadow, and felt deep depression when she used him. After Shadow forgave her negative actions to him, she then decided it would be best to help him become a Twilight's Blade in order to fulfill the Twilight Force's purpose. After Shadow's long journey thanks to Morrighan's, Dawn's, and other people's help, he was able to overcome countless beings and bring them to peace. Doing so, the universe itself would be closer to peace. Originally, the Twilight's Blade had a refined Spear called the Brionac, the final transformation of Caliburn. It was actually touched by the Light and Dark, which is ironic as it was a tool for Twilight. This blade is also known as the "Weapon of Piercing", meaning it can cut through all defenses. In addition to all this, the Twilight's Blade continues to retain all the weaponry and skills used in the past. Such an amazing warrior... Unlocking Twilight's Blade Mission Level Requirement: 50 Cost: 500000 GP Part 1: The Fate of Twilight Description: The Twilight's Blade was carried on a traditional trait by my kin. They were intended to bring soothing peace, or raging violence between all other beings. I only want to see peace, not violence. Won't you help me? '-Shadow-' Objectives: *Complete Erinn's Fate Part 2: A Shadow and a Shadow Description: Even if there is one being, there is always a copy. A doppelganger. I thought Twilight didn't have two. You don't always expect this to happen, huh? '-Shadow-' Objectives: *Complete The Shadow's Shadow Part 3: Of Light and Darkness Description: In order to see whats beyond the Twilight's Blade, you must view the Caliburn: the object that can control Erinn's will. '-Shadow-' Objectives: *Complete the Caliburn's Altar Part 4: The Deities' Revenge Description: Even so, only the Deities still seek hatred and disorder, like that Thanatos or Kaze'aze. Everything should learn to find peace... '-Shadow-' Objectives: *Complete the Palace of the Deities Part 5: Shadow's Final Stand Description: It was always my job to fight for peace, by trying to bring it. This will be my last stand... Lets hope this turns out well... Grand Chase! '-Shadow-' Objectives: *Complete Shadow's Final Stand Movements Unlike the other forms of the previous jobs, there are four different movements that the Twilight's Blade possesses. Twilight Spirit Combat Magic Skills Note: Most of the MP Skills on Combat and Magic were originally 3rd Bars from Flame Warrior, Ice Knight, and Lightning Blade. However, they were toned down to match their correct levels. Twilight Spirit Combat Magic Transformational Skills Transformations Transformational Abilities Holy Knight Chaos Knight God of Twilight Note: All of these skill levels are beyond 3. That means an extra MP level is given and it must be gained in order to use the skill's effect.